New Beginnings
by superfan86
Summary: Annabbeth finds Percy cheating on her!
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful Saturday, and I, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, am going to the movies. Percy said that he wanted to spend time with his mom. I totally understand, Percy loves his mom just like I love Athena and my dad. The line isn't too long so I quickly buy tickets for The Fault In Our Stars and go inside. I only but a small soda for refreshment and go to theatre seven. I take my seat and take a sip of my soda.

A little while after, I see Percy come in. Strange, I thought he was going to spend time with his mom. Well maybe they cam to see the movie together. I am about to wave at him but then I see Rachel Elizabeth Dare come hug him from behind. 'What?' I ask myself. I slide down in my chair so they won't see me. They sit in front of me.

"I'm so excited to see this movie!" Rachel whispers.

"Yep me too." Percy whispers back.

Rachel plays with Percy's collar. Percy smiles at her and kisses her. A french kiss, he never french kissed me. 'This is madness.' I think. Percy opens his eyes and sees me. "Annabeth!" Percy exclaims.

"Annabeth! Hi!" Rachel says, "Look this isn't what you-"

I stand up and slap Percy right accross the face then I say, "Asshole." And I leave.

Tears prick my eyes as I run back to Camp Half-Blood. I should have never asked Chiron permission to come to the movies.

When I get to Camp Half-Blood I go straight to the Big House.

"Back already, Annabeth?" Chiron asks.

Teary eyed I say, "Yea, um... can you tell Percy that... that he um... he can't um... come near me anymore."

"Why?" Chiron asks.

"Found him cheating on me." I say.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth. Would you like a hug?" Chiron asks.

"Yes please." I say and embrace Chiron in a hug.

I go back to my cabin and I see Percy come running after me. Quickly I step insode my cabin and wipe my tears away.

"Annabeth!" Percy knocks on the door. "Annabeth please!"

I sit on my bed and wipe my tears away ready to shut Percy out of my life forever.

* * *

**A/N: Hai! This is my second fanfic and I'm still getting the hang of this so please no harsh reviews. Now don't get me wrong, I ship Percy and Annabeth so much but since there are close to no fanfics about Percy cheating on Annabeth I decided to write one! If you want me to continue just say so and I will! Thanks! Love ya guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am continuing because **the freefaller **requested I do so thanks for the review by the way! So yea I'm gonna shutup now enjoy!**

* * *

Sighing I roll out of my bed falling on the floor. Why does it have to be morning? And the worst part is that morning comes everyday! As if we didn't see it everyday anyway! That didn't make any sense even to me. Slowly I slip on my pants and my shirt.

"What wrong Annabeth?" Somebody asks. I look up and Ethan is frowning at me.

"N-Nothing," I reply brushing my hair.

"You can't lie to me." He says.

"Nobody can lie to him Annabeth." Pamela says.

"Yeah you should know that." Ryan says.

"WELL THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" I yell and storm out of the cabin.

With tears in my eyes I run into the forest and climb a tree. Tears start to stream down my face. A sob escapes my throat and I dig my dagger into the tree.

"That was painful." someone whispers. Juniper sits next to me.

"Sorry." I choke out and I take my dagger out of her tree.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" She asks.

Juniper is the best, she doen't make me tell her stuff and she keeps everything a secret.

"W-Well I-I found Percy cheating on me." I start to cry again.

She puts her arm around me, "We could get him back ya know!"

I shake my head, "No, it's okay."

"Annabeth!" I hear Percy call.

He passes under the tree and stops and looks up at me. "Annabeth! Look I-" He starts.

"UGH!" I throw my dagger at him.

It cuts his cheek.

"Annabeth you have to come down sometime and I'm not leaving until you do." He wipes blood from his face.

Sniffing I jump down from the tree and and run away. Percy follows me. I slam into somebody.

"Annabeth?" Ethan asks, "What's wrong?" Then he sees Percy and nods.

"Please Annabeth." Percy says.

"Just stop Percy." Ethan says.

"She's my girlfriend!" Percy replies.

"I am not you girlfriend! Rachel is your girlfriend so go talk to her!" I tell him.

He grabs my hand but I pull mine away.

"Just let me explain! _Please!_" Percy pleads.

After a little while I say, "Okay."

* * *

**So that's all for now. I'll continue later I guess. Review if you want! Bai!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm glad you guys are liking my story! It makes me feel happy and that you guys are reading my story! Thank you for the review **joohing Writingnerd291 Hunter10600! **Okay The story continues. Enjoy!**

* * *

What excuse can Percy possibly have ready? My hand slips into Ethan's, Percy notices and says, "Annabeth, in private please?"

For some reason I want to say no, well there are many reasons I want to say no. "Just go." Ethan gives me a small push. Reluctantly I pull my hand away and follow Percy.

"Who's he?" Percy asks.

"Ethan Nakamura. Son of Nemisis. One of my best friends." I reply.

"But I saw him go to your cabin." Percy says.

"Chiron gave him special permission to live with us. And speaking of Chiron I told him you weren't allowed near me." I tell him.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." He says.

"Mmm..." I say, "But it might hurt you. What did you want to tell me that was so important anyway?"

We sit by the lake. Our first real kiss was under there. Like I don't know what he's trying to do. He could at least try to make it less obvious.

"We had our first kiss in there ya know." He says.

"So?" I ask.

"This is a place of forgivness-" He starts.

"Your point?" I ask.

"Can you forgive me?" He asks.

"Why should I?" I ask.

"Because Rachel and I weren't on a real date. It was pretend Annabeth. It was all pretend." He says.

I laugh bitterly, "Worst excuse ever."

"Annabeth, I'm serious." Percy says.

"Well," I lean in to kiss him and he closes his eyes and I push him into the lake, "I don't belive in forgivness for a liar."

I storm back to my cabin and push past Ethan throwing off my bracelet that Percy gave me and flop down on my bed. Pamela comes in with a tray of food.

"Here, you haven't eaten any breakfast." She sets a tray of food on my bed. Her light brown hair falls onto her face she brushes it back revealing her big grey eyes.

It makes me remember that when I first came to camp I had a little crush on her but it soon faded away when I realized she had a boyfriend. Besides she is more like a big sister to me now. There are sausages, eggs, bacon, toast with grape jelly and orange juice on the tray. I sit up and hungrily wolf it down. Ethan comes in and holds out the bracelet to me.

Swallowing a peice of sausage I say, "Keep it, I don't want it."

He puts it in his pocket and sits on his bed. Ryan bursts in and says, "Annabeth! I got you the best sword fighting partner ever!"

"Who?" I ask after gulping down my juice.

"Percy!" He replies.

"¡Que! What! No! Heh! Huh?" I stammer.

"Think about it! I mean you get to beat him up and stuff!" Ryan says.

About five minutes later there's a knock on the door. Xavier, the smart ass of the cabin opens the door. Juniper is there holding my dagger. Quickly, I get up. Xavier intimidates Juniper.

"Hi there cutie." He puts one of his arms around Juniper's waist.

Harshly, I pull him away and judo flip him.

"Gee thanks sunshine!" Xavier mutter rubbing the back of his head.

Juniper hands me my dagger then leaves with a disgusted glance at Xavier. As soon as she leaves I put on my armor and go to my first class.

Percy and I stand in front of each other. Spencer our new counsler since Luke left says, "Ready?" Bith of us nod. "Fight." He says. Percy swings at me with his sword.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so I'm sorry for not putting author's note at the end of chapter 3. I was super sleepy because I didn't get much sleep the night before. So I forgot. Thanks for being so supportive of my fanfic. So enjoy, thanks! Also I do not own the song! I'm just using it for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Quickly I dodge, knock down his sword and knock him down then I put my dagger's blade on his throat.

Spencer claps, "Nice job Annabeth!"

But I don't stop there, Percy lied, he deserves to be punished, _a lot_. I help him up and then throw him across the room so he slams into a wall. Some people cheer.

"Annabeth." Spencer says.

I ignore him and walk over to where Percy is laying on his stomach. Angrily I grab his hand and flip him over. Riptide on the floor so I go and grab it. I beat his armor with it.

"Annabeth!" Spencer says.

I let Riptide fall to the floor and grab my dagger. My dagger breaks through the skin on his neck. Then I hit his temple with the hilt of my dagger. Percy moans in pain.

"ANNABETH!" Spencer pulls me away kicking and screaming. I thrash around in his arms. "Ryan! Get Percy to the infirmary!" He calls over his shoulder.

"LET ME GO!" I scream.

"Help Ethan! I can't hold her much longer!" He calls.

Ethan comes out and grabs hold of my legs which makes me struggle more.

Chiron sits in front of me, his arms crossed. I sit my legs crossed pouting. He leans forward and says, "Why Annabeth?"

"He told way too many lies." I tell him.

"Why don't you go into the rec room and get your anger out?" He asks.

I nod and go into the rec room. I grab my guitar and sit on a chair.

_"It ain't complicated_  
_Well, I've grown to hate it_  
_I never liked the taste of crow but baby I ate it_  
_They tried to warn me_  
_They said that you were ornery_  
_So don't bring me those big green eyes and tell me that you're sorry_  
_Well you might as well throw gasoline on a fire_  
_The way you lie_

_You lie like a priceless Persian rug on a rich man's floor_  
_Well, You lie like a coon dog basking in the sunshine on my porch_  
_Well, You lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store_  
_It just comes way too natural to you_  
_The way you lie__"_ I stop because I hear someone at the door way.

It's Ethan. "Keep going. Don't let me stop you." He sits on the couch across the room.

"I can't." I tell him.

"Why?" He asks.

"I have stage fright." I reply.

"So you can almost kill someone but you have stage fright!?" He exclaims.

I nod.

"That is the most-" He starts but then stops when he sees my expression. "Reasonable thing I have ever heard."

"Why are you here anyway?" I ask.

"From now on I am to keep a watch on you." He says.

I strum my guitar angrily. "Well great! Now I have a liar and someone to follow me around twenty-four seven.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine?" He says sarcastically, "I'm gonna call you Marry."

I shoot him a look.

"Go on. Strum your feelings out. I'll go outside." He says.

Once he's gone I start another song.

I sing Independence by The Band Perry, Set Fire To The Rain by Adele and Good Girl by Carrie Underwood. When I finish my last song I put the guitar back and when I turn around Ethan is sitting on the couch with a smirk on his face.

"How'd you start this whole singin' thing Marry?" He asks.

I throw a pillow at him. He catches it and raises an eyebrow. "Chiron thought it would be a better way to channel my anger with out, you know killing somebody." I tell him.

"I never thought you would be much of a singer Marry." He says.

"Well I've had a lot of practice." I say.

"I can tell!" He joke.

I yawn and fall sleepily on the couch beside him.

"Didn''t get much sleep, huh?" He asks.

"No." I reply.

"Well get some." He commands.

He walks me back to the cabin and I fall asleep as soon as my head hit's the pillow. My dream is the weirdest thing ever. I'm in the middle of nowhere and There's a blue glow in the distance. Somebody calls for help. Then it explodes. I run toward it but the light goes out and I am in a dimly lit rooom. A shadow passes infront of me. It sits at a table infront of somebody else. I approach them. It's a man with a beard and a lady with long black hair. they literally hiss at eachother.

"YOU BITCH!" He slaps her hard in the face.

That was a mistake because the raises her hand and water comes to the man's face. But the water it murky and it disentigrates the man's beard. They start to his at eachother again. And I wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all thanks for all the support I'm getting on my fanfic! Sorry for not updating yesterday my cousins were here! Thanks for your review Shadowover, 9000 Aphrodite, Hunter10600 and my guest! I forgot to put author's note or whatever at the end again! I am so sorry! So I hope you guys keep reading! Thanks so much! Enjoy!**

* * *

It's dark outside. Did I sleep the whole day? Well I was really sleepy but not that sleepy. I was only tired enough to sleep for like a half hour. I look around the cabin. The bunks are empty but the room starts to look like a fun house mirror. I close my eyes for a bit.

"Marry?" Ethan asks. I open my eyes and sit up.

The lights are on and everything is sparkly including Ethan. I wrinkle my nose. Of all things why sparkles? It reminds me of twilight! Real vampires don't sparkle Stephanie! This might make me not like Ethan anymore. Because real vampires melt or something when the sun hits them.

A giggle escapes my lips. 'Dafuq?' I think.

"What?" Ethan asks.

My vision becomes a sparkly fun house mirror. Another giggle escapes my lips, "Everything is so pretty!"

"Annabeth everything is normal." Ethan says.

Another giggle, "It's so sparkly and prety!"

"Annabeth! What's wrong?" Ethan asks.

A giggle, "But you call me Marry!"

"Get a grip Annabeth!" Ethan grabs my shoulders.

'Don't you think I wouls if I could?' The small sane part of me thinks.

"Stop that! The blank stare is creepy!" Ethan says.

Giggle, "You're cute!"

"What!?" He exclaims.

"I'm bored!" I say with a giggle.

"No." He replies, "You're crazy!"

I giggle and lay back down. Ethan scoops me up and carries me out of the cabin. Sparkly, fun house mirror Connor and Travis, run up to us laughing.

"Did it work?" Connor asks.

I giggle.

"It worked!" Travis laughs.

"What did you _do_ to her?" Ethan asks.

"Percy asked us too!" Travis says.

"Yea! He thought he could get Annabeth to listen to him like this." Connor says.

Ethan shakes his head and carries me to the Big House.

Sparkly, fun house Chriron gives me a cup of something that tastes like cinnamon rolls. My vision returns to normal and I am in Chiron's office.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! My cousins were here and sorry the chapter is short! So yea... Um... review if you want! Thanks! Love you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo! Thanks for your review **wisegirl302! **Thanks again for all of the support I'm getting on my fanfic! It helps so much! I can't express how thankful I am of all of you! So for those who want me to add a character or something to my story go ahead and leave a review saying what character you want me to add or if you want me to add you into the story like your username. You can also be a character for my next chapter! So today is July 19! Benedict Cumberbatch's birthday! So hope you enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

"Annabeth?" Ethan asks.

"Que? What? Hai!" I say a bit confused.

"Annabeth are you forgetting something?" Chiron asks.

"What?" I ask.

"It's the 17th." He says.

It takes me a while to remember but when I do I say, "Oh, shit!" I run outside but befor I get outside I hear Chiron say, "Keep an eye on her. Take Grover with you."

I roll my eyes and go to my cabin, grab my backpack and stuff some weapons, food and extra clothes in it. I grab my tickets and catch my taxi.

When I get to the airport I only have to wait ten minutes until take off. I sit in my seat. About thirty minutes after take off the plane starts to make some noise. Then it starts to fall and everyone screams.

* * *

**Sorry this is such a short chapter! I am doing some packing stuff and I didn't have much time. So yea! Thanks guys! I love y'all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**To my second guest review, apparently you didn't read that I love Percy Jackson and ship Percabeth a lot. Anyway sorry I haven't updated. I went to Mexico! And I had the best time! All of my cousins are AMAZING! Lol sorry. Okay so I will try to make this chapter good. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The flight attendant is trying to calm everybody down, except for me of course. I am perfectly calm. In fact if I were any calmer I'd be dead. The only thing is that all of the noise is making it really hard to think.

"FREEZE!" I shout.

Everybody freezes. I stand up and make my way around the frozen horrified people. _What's this?_ There is a man still sitting with sandy blonde hair. He looks a lot like Luke... but it's not. There's no scar. He is short and his hair is in a pony tail. There is a gun in his pocket. But why? Why would he have a gun? Does he think that there will be survivers? So he'll kill them? But how does he know that he'll survive? And how did he get the gun on board anyway? He has a backpack. It is a backpack right? No. It's a parachute. So he'll jump out? But _how?_ The windows don't open! And why would he want to kill everyone on this plane? I wakl over to a frozen man and ask him, "Why?" Think Annabeth! Think!

"Think!" I gasp as I wake up. I sit up groggily, the room is spinning. Oh well, that doesn't matter! I need to think!

"Annabeth." Percy's voice whispers.

"Shut. UP!" I say aggrivated. "I am trying to think!"

"Ok but Anna-" Percy starts.

"I said quiet, Percy!" I say, "Wait! Oh my gods Percy! Thank the gods you're here!"

"What?" He says hopefully and confused.

Slowly I turn to look at him as not to make the room spin more. "Percy Jackson! You have no idea how much I need you!"

* * *

**Hehe. Okay so I need to go unpack my things! Maybe I'll update later today. Please review and stuff if you want. Alright, bye bye!**


End file.
